1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golden eagle 500 board game and more particularly pertains to entertaining users by traversing the track of the game board which includes many of the hazards of a real race.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car race games is known in the prior art. More specifically, car race games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users by playing the games in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,267 to Trevisan a method of playing a racing game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,659 to Partridge discloses a auto racing board game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,630 to Dupuis, Jr. discloses a car racing game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,152 to Rouse et al. discloses a automotive racing game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,017 to Schneider et al. discloses an auto racing game wherein a numbered array and player-actuated discs determine race car movement.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,177 to Sells discloses an automobile racing board game apparatus.
In this respect, the golden eagle 500 board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining users by traversing the track of the game board which includes many of the hazards of a real race.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golden eagle 500 board game which can be used for entertaining users by traversing the track of the game board which includes many of the hazards of a real race. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.